As many as 14 golf clubs (the maximum number of golf clubs allowed for play) art typically stored and carried in the same golf bag. They are generally inserted into a golf bag "upside down", i.e. with the handles inserted first to allow for the golf club heads to stick out of the top of the bag. Storage and transport of several clubs in the same bag results in the clubs being jostled against each other and excess wear to the shaft caused by repeated contact with the dividers or separators which are typically placed in the top of a golf bag.
An additional source of abrasion to the shaft is caused by the use of rigid plastic tubes which are used to individually house golf club shafts in a golf bag. Various improved tubes have been described, such as the protective tube described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,938,349 (P. H. Burns, "Protective Tube for a Golf Cub Shaft", issued 3 Jul. 1990) which has a protective collar and optional protective lining to prevent abrasion to golf club shafts. U.S. Pat. No. 5,088,600 (F. H. Kopp, "Golf Club Shaft Protector Tube", issued 18 Feb. 1992) describes a protective tube which is lined with a soft material. U.S. Pat. No. 5,275,278 (C. J. Henry et al., "Golf Club Shaft Protector", issued 4 Jan. 1994) describes a protective tube with a throat element to hold the golf club shaft in place within the tube. Although these tubes help protect golf club shafts, they are expensive, they can add excessive weight to a golf bag and they limit the number of golf clubs which can be carried in a single bag.
The use of head covers for protection of the golf club heads is well known. They are typically made of flexible materials, such as fabric or leather, and help protect the golf club heads form striking one another. Many golf club head covers also extend into the shaft portion of the golf club for additional protection. U.S. Pat. No. 5,005,624 (H. H. Sung, "Device for Protecting Golf Clubs", issued 9 Apr. 1991) describes a combination head cover/shaft protector which encases the entire golf club, including the handle. U.S. Pat. No. 5,284,194 (J. H. Gaffney, "Golf Club Head and Shaft Cover", issued 8 Feb. 1994) describes a head cover which extends over a portion of the shaft. These combination head and shaft covers are primarily designed to protect the head and only secondarily protect the shaft, since they are form-fitted for the head portion and only loosely cover the shaft. As such, they generally do not adequately protect the shaft.
Recent advances in golf club technology include the use of new shaft materials. In particular, the use of non-metallic shafts is now widespread. These materials are improvements over their metallic counterparts because of their lighter weight and improved resiliency. One of the best known materials presently used for golf club shafts is graphite. However, graphite is very susceptible to abrasion and marring from normal everyday usage, storage and carriage in golf bags. This can affect the structural integrity of a golf club as well as causing an unpleasing appearance.
Protective devices for golf club shafts have been described. U.S. Pat. No. 5,050,884 (R. Flory, "Golf Club Combined with Shaft Protector", issued 24 Sep. 1991) describes a foam tube which extends the entire length of the shaft and has a side slit for inserting the shaft. Patent Application GB 2,267,833A (R. A. Gladden, "Protective Device", published 22 Dec. 1993) describes a similar shaft protector which is also formed from a foam-like material and has a side slit. These devices do not securely fasten around the golf club shaft and, after a certain amount of wear from insertion and removal of the shaft, they can become loose-fitting and do not adequately protect the shaft.
Accordingly, the present invention affords a golf club shaft protector which fits closely around a golf club shaft and can be secured in place. It can be used in conjunction with traditional golf club head covers and does not add appreciable additional space or weight to a golf bag and club assembly. It prevents scratching and marring due to the abrasive effects of most golf bags as well as repeated contact with the heads of golf clubs which are carried, transported or stored together.